


draw closure

by sundara (miikkaa_xx)



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-04
Updated: 2018-03-04
Packaged: 2019-03-26 18:01:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13862982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miikkaa_xx/pseuds/sundara
Summary: Minghao has less than innocent thoughts, but Seokmin is always happy to help. (PWP!fic)





	draw closure

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lushwang (theangryblob)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/theangryblob/gifts).



> **warnings:** semi-public explicit sex, including: blowjobs, praise kink, face-fucking, and a hint of comeplay

-

He brings it up one day while they’re all backstage, getting their makeup done. Seokmin is on his phone, murmuring lyrics under his breath as he reads them off the screen. Minghao is beside him on the couch and he may or may not be staring at the lip gloss on Seokmin’s mouth.

Eventually, Seokmin looks up, question on his face.

Minghao says the first thing that comes to mind: ‘you would look so good on your knees.’

Seokmin’s entire face goes red. Jeonghan is walking past the couch and throws a balled-up tissue at Minghao. ‘Not here.’

Minghao agrees. At least, he _tries_ to agree, while Seokmin laughs loud and awkward, saying, ‘Yeah, not here, of course.’

‘I mean - you could,’ he starts, wondering why his brain-to-mouth filter is clearly not on. ‘Like - has anyone checked in on the changing room back down the hall?’

‘Gross, dude!’ Soonyoung shouts.

‘You would be the first person to try it,’ says Minghao, defensive.

Soonyoung shuts his mouth.

Seokmin’s ears are still bright red. He’s biting down on his bottom lip, obviously nervous, so Minghao throws a hand over his thigh and squeezes, sighing. ‘It was a joke.’

Jeonghan leans over from behind the couch. ‘A gross joke.’

‘Okay,’ squeaks Seokmin. Five minutes later, they’re leaving to get on stage. Minghao forgets about it.

 

 

 

He’s not like - _dating_ Seokmin, per se. More like… they have an agreement. Involving each other. In close quarters. For, uh, stress relief.

Junhui says, ‘you like him so much,’ but Junhui is an idiot so anything he says is moot.

 

 

 

A week later, they’re backstage again, getting their make-up done. Seokmin is walking fast, talking faster, all around the room to everyone. He’s buzzing with energy, whereas Minghao is crammed in a seat next to Junhui, who is tapping a beat on his knees to pass the time.

‘Junnie-hyung,’ says Seokmin, ‘can I borrow Myeongho for a minute?’

Junhui looks up, and his eyes get big like when he has fifteen bad ideas all at once. Minghao can feel a vague panic settling into him. ‘Sure,’ Junhui says, with a big, wide smile.

Minghao has the sudden urge to stuff Junhui’s face in a pillow and tell him to stop. Instead he stands up and follows Seokmin out of the room, wondering if Seokmin’s been told to get them all coffee or something. Brought along a friend because Mingyu was getting his hair done. Yeah. That’s it.

That’s not it.

Seokmin walks into an empty changing room and bursts into a fit of nervous giggles as he closes the door behind them.

Minghao squints in the dimness of the room, fumbling along the wall for the light switch, but Seokmin’s hands are on his arms, stopping him.

‘Um.’ Even if Minghao can only see the shadowed silhouette of Seokmin, he can feel how close Seokmin is to him, broad and warm. ‘Uh - you said. I - oh god.’

‘What is this,’ asks Minghao, eyebrows raised. He has a suspicion but he’s not actually going to believe this is happening until it’s, y’know, happening.

‘You want me - like this?’ Seokmin’s voice is soft as he gets on his knees, and Minghao may or may not stop breathing.

Now that he’s kneeling, Seokmin seems to decide to keep going - hands on Minghao’s belt, undoing it to get to the zip of his pants.

‘I’m sorry, I need the lights on,’ blurts Minghao, one hand flailing against the wall to slam his palm against the switch.

‘Oh,’ says Seokmin, and Minghao definitely cannot breathe as the lights reveal the vision of Seokmin on his knees looking upwards, eyes wide and cheeks stained pink, his mouth open and so, _so_ close to Minghao’s fucking _dick_. ‘Is that - better?’

‘Yeah,’ Minghao wheezes, hopelessly turned on.

He’s sure Seokmin can tell considering his dick is like - right there, hard and straining at his underwear until Seokmin curls his fingers over the waistband and drags it down his thighs to reveal his bare cock. It’s utterly obscene - how Seokmin is there, kneeling, wide-eyed and blushing, teeth dragging across his bottom lip nervously as he peeks up at Minghao, waiting to see if he’s messed up somehow.

Minghao ought to tell him it’s the exact opposite situation. ‘There you go,’ he murmurs, one hand coming to cup Seokmin’s cheek, the other hand gripping the base of his dick, guiding the tip to Seokmin’s pretty, pink mouth.

And - _fuck_ \- Seokmin just opens up, easy as can be. His tongue flicks out to curl around the crown, and it’s wet and warm and _good_. Minghao sighs out, ‘that’s good, keep going,’ as he slides his dick between the perfect circumference of Seokmin’s mouth. ‘You’re so good.’

Even just that much has Seokmin blinking fast, not bothering to look away from Minghao as he sucks around Minghao’s cock, his hands tentatively bracing himself over Minghao’s hips.

If Minghao’s honest, he thought it would be annoying - having to encourage Seokmin little by little, bit by bit, every time they did anything. When he’s actually in the midst of it though - suddenly, Minghao can’t remember why he’d complain about watching Seokmin open up, pressing forward with his mouth as he sucks down Minghao’s dick, eager and sweet and wanting oh-so-desperately to please.

Even now, Seokmin’s taking his time, bobbing his head slow and measured, lashes cast low as he concentrates on sucking Minghao’s cock thoroughly from root to tip. Minghao can feel his eyes roll back from the steady pressure over his dick, how it feels so good, having Seokmin’s complete attention on trying to be the _best_ at sucking his cock.

He runs his fingers over Seokmin’s cheek, huffs out, ‘so good, you’re so good, aren’t you,’ and _feels_ Seokmin’s precious little whine vibrate straight into his balls. ‘But we need to hurry - you don’t want the others to catch us, do you?’ He swallows to wet his mouth, the hand on Seokmin’s cheek sliding down to curl around his neck. ‘Can you get me off faster?’

Mouth stuffed full of cock still doesn’t make Seokmin look any less sweet as he blinks up at Minghao through his lashes, the apple of his cheeks so pink, his eyebrows drawn together in stubbornness as he fits all of Minghao’s dick in his mouth. The hands on Minghao’s thighs squeeze once, a signal.

‘Oh?’ Minghao tries to keep the tremor out of his voice even as he feels Seokmin’s tongue drag so fucking good down the length of his dick. ‘You want me to do it?’

Seokmin makes a desperate little noise, trying to deepthroat Minghao while not looking away from his face. The effort has Seokmin gagging over the head of Minghao’s cock, and Minghao moans - embarrassingly loud. He bites his tongue to shut himself up, but Seokmin is choking himself on his cock and the desperation to be _good_ has Minghao’s orgasm creep down his spine faster than anything else.

‘Yeah, yeah,’ he groans, gripping the back of Seokmin’s head, hips rolling into Seokmin’s mouth, stuffing him with his cock before pulling out and sliding inside again. A steady rhythm, for Seokmin to match his breathing as he continues peering up at Minghao, tears collecting at the corners of his eyes, dampening his lashes so prettily, making his eyes glitter as he watches Minghao with nothing short of adoration.

Minghao can’t help it. ‘Fuck, you look so fucking pretty like this - so gorgeous, with my dick in your mouth, shit - ’

And Seokmin just moans, his shoulders relaxing as the compliments wrap around him, reassure him that yes, yes, he’s a good boy, right? Right, Myeongho?

‘So good - you’re so fucking good, going to make me fucking come - ’ And he’s fucking Seokmin’s mouth now, even as Seokmin holds on, tears up, fucking _cries_ while giving himself up so Minghao can get off, all because of an off-hand comment Minghao couldn’t keep to himself -

Minghao grips Seokmin’s hair tight as he drags his mouth down over his cock, grinds into that sweet, wet warmth, feeling how Seokmin’s throat closes up tight over the head of Minghao’s cock as he chokes on it, the best sort of friction that shoots straight to Minghao’s balls.

‘Fuck, stay there, stay there, please,’ he groans, knowing very well he’s cutting off Seokmin’s air when he has his cock lodged so far down his throat, but the tightness, the feeble attempt by Seokmin to keep sucking, is enough friction to ride the crest of pleasure riding through Minghao’s gut.

Except when he looks down, Seokmin isn’t pleading to pull away, to breathe. Instead, his eyes are closed, streaks of tears still glittering on his cheeks that are hollowed out as he sucks around Minghao’s cock, mouth touching the base of Minghao’s cock.

‘ _Fuck_ ,’ manages Minghao, unable to look away at how fucking _perfect_ Seokmin looks at that moment. He comes, hard.

He has enough forethought to use his grip in Seokmin’s hair to wrench him back so he doesn’t choke on the semen. With a muffled groan, Minghao watches as his come lands over Seokmin’s tongue, smeared over his pink, puffy lips, threatening to drip down his chin. Seokmin looks hopelessly debauched - even as he kneels, with his own cock straining against his pants but remaining untouched as he keeps watching Minghao, like he needs to make sure Minghao is sated despite coming all over his face.

A wave of affection crashes through Minghao’s chest as he kneels down, hurriedly undoing the buttons and zip of Seokmin’s pants. ‘Myeongho,’ says Seokmins softly, his voice fucked out and raspy, like he’s going to protest having attention on himself.

‘Shut up,’ says Minghao, kissing him as he gets a hand on Seokmin’s cock, deciding to lick out the taste of his own come from Seokmin’s pretty, perfect mouth while jerking him off. He pulls away soon after, watching Seokmin’s flushed face as he says, ‘you’re such a good boy, aren’t you? So fucking good for me, right?’

And just like that, Seokmin is nodding, gasping, as Minghao strokes his cock faster, tighter, trying to duck his head. Minghao won’t have that - not when Seokmin’s this close: ‘gonna come for me, right? Be a good, perfect boy and come? Let me see - let me see you be so fucking good for me.’

Seokmin sobs, hands reaching up to grip Minghao’s shoulders to hold on as his orgasm slides through him, hiding his face in the crook of Minghao’s neck. ‘ _Myeongho_ \- ’ He pleads, so fucking _sweet_ for it.

Minghao is there, twisting his grip to run his knuckles just under the ridge of Seokmin’s cock as he strokes him off. ‘Yeah, yeah, c’mon, c’mon, _baby_.’

‘Ah - !’ Seokmin cries out - still a vocalist, still loud even during sex, and comes all over Minghao’s hand. He keens, shivering, as Minghao jerks him off even through the aftershocks. Soon enough, he’s empty, Minghao’s hand is filthy, and Seokmin is still hiding in Minghao’s shoulder, trying to catch his breath.

In hindsight, he probably shouldn’t have face-fucked the vocalist before they need to perform, but he’s going to blame this on Seokmin, even if Seokmin sometimes forgets about important things in his quest to be good. God. Minghao laughs a little, under his breath: ‘It was a joke.’

Seokmin mewls in protest, his ability to make full sentences always fleeing him after he’s come. ‘No, it wasn’t.’

Minghao looks around, finding a tissue box on a table in the room, and takes it. He wipes his hand clean, pulls his own pants back up, and comes back to Seokmin who is still slumped on the floor. Minghao kneels in front of him and tucks his cock back in his underwear, zips his pants closed. He runs his hands down Seokmin’s shirt too just in case, and finds himself struck by Seokmin watching him, with those wide, pretty eyes, searching him.

‘No,’ says Minghao eventually. ‘It wasn’t.’

The admission has Seokmin lighting up, his mouth breaking into a bright toothy grin. ‘I did look good, right?’ He’s preening now, even though his voice is raspy and his hair needs to brushed again.

Minghao doesn’t reply, focusing more on making Seokmin look like he wasn’t just sucking cock three minutes beforehand by combing out his hair using his fingers. He doesn’t expect Seokmin to lean forward and kiss him, shy yet insistent, and Minghao can only sigh in exasperation as he kisses back.

Maybe Junhui is right. Maybe he does li -

A knock on the door startles Minghao so badly he yelps and clicks his teeth against Seokmin’s. Junhui’s voice comes through: ‘Are you guys done being gross? We have to go.’

‘That little - ’ starts Minghao, temper flaring.

Seokmin laughs, loud and happy. ‘Thank you, Junnie-hyung! Coming!’

Junhui drawls, ‘sure hope so,’ before there’s footsteps of him walking away.

‘You told him?’ Minghao snaps.

Seokmin purses his mouth in a pout, expression sweet and begging for forgiveness. ‘He was only keeping guard.’

Minghao stares at him, realizes that despite any annoyance, he wants to kiss Seokmin again. ‘Let’s go.’

‘Thank you, Myeongho,’ says Seokmin with a soft, shy smile as they both stand up. Minghao considers it - then decides _whatever_ and does kiss Seokmin. One last time for the road.

-

**Author's Note:**

> hi why isn't there any porn in the seokhao tag asking for a friend


End file.
